Never Again
by superstar67
Summary: He cheated on her. With her sister. On her birthday. He says he's sorry, he has an excuse. Well Jude has something to say herself. Oneshot.'Never Again' is by Kelly Clarkson.


"Never Again" is a song by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

Jude unwillingly walked into G Major the day after her birthday party. 

"Jude, can we talk?" Sadie said from the receptionist's desk. They didn't speak that morning and took separate cars to the studio. Jude completely ignored her and walked into Studio A, where Tommy sat at the soundboard.

"Jude, we need to talk," he said. Jude started to go back out of the room but he got up and pulled her in and shut the door.

"You better have a damn good explanation for embarrassing me then kissing my sister," Jude said and crossed her arms.

Tommy looked around then whispered. "Jude, we can't been seen together too much at a time," he said and handed her an envelope. "Here. Read it. It explains everything."

"I'm sure it does," Jude took and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Jude walked into Studio C where Kwest was recording with Karma.

"She almost done?" Jude asked.

"Uh, not really," Kwest said.

"It's okay," Karma came out of the recording booth. "I'll finish later."

"You're gonna skip studio time?" Jude said.

"I owe you one," Karma said. Jude looked confused. "Speed said that you talked to him and gave him a new perspective on our relationship. Thanks." She walked out.

"What do you need Harrison?" Kwest said.

"Well, I'm guessing you're like me right now and if anyone pushes the wrong button you'll bite their head off."

Kwest nodded. "Continue."

"I need to record a Tommy/Sadie hate song," she sighed. "You in?"

"Get in that booth."

* * *

"T, Jude wants us to hear her new single," Darius said sticking his head in Studio A.

"I didn't record with her today," Tommy said and followed Darius. Sadie met up with them before they went in Studio C. "You know anything about this?" he asked. She shook her head. The three walked in.

Kwest gave cold glares to Sadie and Tommy. "I'd like to present, Jude Harrison."

Their eyes switched to Jude and SME in the recording booth.

"It's called 'Never Again'" Jude said. They began playing. Jude's eyes kept contact with Tommy's.

_I hope the ring you gave to herTurns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try to make it all okay_

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you were doing  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

_If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife  
Oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss_

Jude's glance switched to Sadie.

_But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone_

She looked back to Tommy.

_You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent your self away_

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you were doing  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Jude's eyes filled with tears as she sang the next lines. As much as it pained her to say them, they need to be said.

_Never again will I kiss youNever again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!_

Does it hurt  
To know ill never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you were doing  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again

Jude gave Tommy an ice cold stare through the glass.

"Jude. That's gonna be your next hit."

"Thanks D," Jude said emotionless while keep eye contact with Tommy who had pain all over his face. Jude came out of the recording booth.

"Jude, give us a chance to explain," Sadie said.

"I think you've done enough Sadie," Kwest said coldly.

"Jude, you didn't read my letter?" Tommy asked, still hurt from the song he had just heard.

Jude smiled sarcastically and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. "Oh? This letter? Dear Jude," she began to rip it up. "I cheated on you with your sister, on your birthday. Please take me back so I can shatter your heart again," she ripped the last piece. "Well Tommy, never again." She stormed out of the sound booth into the lobby.

"Jude!" Tommy called after her. "Just give me a chance to explain!"

"Save it!" Jude pushed her way out of G Major into the alley. she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry I-" she looked up to see a familiar face. "Hunter. Hey."

"Hi Jude," Hunter said and raised a piece of pipe. It made contact with Jude's head and everything went black.

* * *

Jude heard the mumbling of familiar voices, but couldn't remember who's. She let out a soft groan as her eyes fluttered open. She was in a room with pale blue wall and was hooked up to some sort of machine.

"Oh thank God," Sadie sighed with relief when she saw Jude open her eyes.

"Huh? Where... am I?" Jude managed to ask.

"Jude, sweetie, you're in the hospital," Sadie said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," an all too familiar voice said. The voice she could recognize anywhere. Jude turned to her right to see Tommy. "It's my fault."

"So I write one hateful song about you and you put me in the hospital?" Jude said remembering the last few minutes before everything went blank.

"I didn't do this to you," Tommy said. "Hunter did."

"Like I'm supposed to believe the guy who cheated on me, with my own sister," Jude said.

"He didn't... he didn't cheat on you," Sadie said. "I kissed him. He was drunk and had no clue what he was doing. I'm sorry I didn't know you two were together," she got a bit angrier. "No one told me. Not even my sister."

"Really? When was I supposed to tell you? When you were talking about how much you hated him? Or when you were telling me that you missed him? How about when you told me that you were using Kwest to get over him?"

Tommy looked at Sadie a bit appalled.

Sadie threw her hands up in defeat. "I get it! I'm sorry. You said you needed to tell me something, and I blew it off and droned on about him. Okay?" She sighed and settled down. "But he needs to talk to you. Hear him out okay?"

Jude nodded and Sadie walked out. Jude looked at Tommy.

"You aren't gonna run when I start talking?" he asked.

"I'm in a hospital bed hooked up to machines and my head hurts so much that I can barely sit up, I think your chances are pretty good."

"Portia and I never had the perfect marriage. Actually it was a wreck. I cheated on her," he said. Jude wasn't surprised. "And I felt terrible about it, but I was crazy about this other girl. Her name was Angie. We had been friends since before my BoyzAttack days and it grew into something more. About two months after I got divorced from Portia, we went on a date. We were so happy that we were free to do whatever that we were a little carefree. I got us in a car accident, and she didn't wear a seat belt. She died on impact."

"Tommy," Jude said. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"My dead girlfriend's not something I advertise," he said sarcastically. He got serious. "Hunter is her brother. He blamed me for Angie's death but we arrested and sent to jail for possession of drugs. He got out awhile ago and found me. Wanted revenge. Figured the best way to hurt me was to hurt..."

"Me," Jude said.

"That's why I had to make him think that we weren't together. I'm still sorry for what happened at your party, but it was to protect you. He said..." Tommy choked up. "He said he would kill you. So I had to make him think that you were just a friend, maybe even an annoyance in my life. He still didn't believe me. I drank my problems away last night, stupid, I know, but I just hurt the person who meant the most to me. I'm sorry Jude, but I barely got through losing Angie. If I lost you..."

"Hey," Jude said reaching for his hand. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't know how he got into your birthday party."

"I do," Jude said. "I invited him. He said he was an old friend of yours. I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot!"

"Shh," he said. "It's okay. You didn't know. I should have told you from the beginning. But I was scared."

"Tom Quincy, scared?" Jude laughed.

"That's why I delayed 'us' so long. Jude, back when you were fifteen, you were the first person I felt I could care about to the same level, probably even more, than Angie. I needed to be sure I was over her, and that I could actually be in a relationship without screwing up. Look how long that lasted."

"I get it," Jude nodded. "One question though. What exactly did Hunter do to me?"

"He hit your head with a pipe," Tommy said.

"Huh," Jude said a rubbed the bandage on her forehead. "That explains the throbbing pain."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry for what happened with Sadie," he said.

"That, I'll accept. Even though it was mostly her fault." She scooted over in the bed and patted it. He got in beside her.

"You know, something good did come out this," he said. Jude looked at him. He pulled a Cd out of his jacket. "A kickass new single."

She smiled and took it from him. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"Promise me something?" she asked.

"What?"

"You won't hurt me anymore?" she looked up at him.

He smiled. "Never again."


End file.
